


Call My Name

by ZenlessZen



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I Tried, One Shot, Unknown exists I guess, Zen | Hyun Ryu's Route, short af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 09:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14517810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenlessZen/pseuds/ZenlessZen
Summary: “Good night, Jagiya. I'll see you soon in your dreams.”





	Call My Name

“I-I’m fine.”

 

Zen could easily tell she was not fine. But he supposed that was to be expected. She had just found out that there was a bomb in her apartment, and that dream he had about her getting kidnapped probably wasn’t helping. He sighed and sat down on the sofa.

 

“I’m sorry for waking you, Jagiya.” He whispered. “I just needed to check if you were okay. Go back to sleep. I’ll be on the phone with you until you do.” He wanted, more than anything to run over there and get her out, but he had no choice. Seven was clear that if another RFA member stepped through the door, the entire building would explode. It irked him to no end. Who in their right mind would plant a bomb in a residential area. 

 

“Okay.” Her voice was soft, barely even there, and Zen couldn’t ignore the feeling in his gut that the bomb wasn’t the only problem right now. That dream. He was so sure it was psychic, the way he woke up, his back drenched in sweat, his head pounding.

 

“Jagiya, is there someone else there?” He asked. He dropped his voice to a whisper, as if the slightest noise would make her break into tears. 

 

“N-no… There’s just me, myself and I.” Something was off. The way she was talking seemed forced. “I’m alone and I wish you were here.” He wished he was there too. He heard her hiccup.

 

“Oh no. Jagi don’t cry.” He murmured soothingly. 

 

“I- I’m scared. That man in your dreams, I believe you and I’m scared he’s going to come.” She gasped. “Zen, please come.” She was sobbing now. And that’s when Zen realized something was terribly wrong. As if the bomb wasn’t wrong enough, he could hear the crunch of glass. His heartbeat sped up. He had heard that sound too often in his youth. Smashing the windows of convenience stores for dares and what little money he could garner from it. He had also heard it on set, from that spy musical he had acted in. And maybe he had an overactive imagination, but something was very wrong.

 

“MC, I’m gonna ask you again. Is there anyone else there with you?” He was met with silence. All he could hear was her panicked breathing.

 

“There’s no one here. Please. Zen there isn’t anyone here.” Why was she begging? Zen frowned and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his coffee table. He had to tread carefully here. 

 

“Alright. I just wanted to make sure you were safe. Do you remember my real name?” 

 

She sounded confused. “Yes.”

 

“Whenever you need me, I want you to call my name.” He replied. He held his breath. Her sobs quietened.

 

“Good night Hyun.” She whispered. Zen felt his heart in his throat. She needed him.

 

“Good night, Jagiya. I'll see you soon in your dreams.” His voice was falsely cheerful. He ended the call and began to dial Seven. His princess was in danger and he'd be damned if he stood by and watched.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to continue this but idk how T_T


End file.
